The Perfect Reward
by Carmilla Dilaurentis
Summary: Bellatrix handled the Department of Mysteries debacle better than any of the other Death Eaters. Voldemort lets her chose her reward. She knows exactly what to ask, but how could she dare say such desires out loud to her Master? Many thanks to @sensiblecrow for beta-ing this story!


Hi everyone, this is my first time posting smut on the Internet (not in my mother tongue and for a dark ship at that!)  
This was fun to write. Thanks to my beta sensiblecrow!  
Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! * hides in a bush tho *  
_

"Bellatrix. Come in."

Bellatrix delicately opened the door to her master's office.

Usually, he summoned her to his throne room. Until fifteen minutes ago, she didn't even know that this room existed. Here, kneeling seemed almost inappropriate. The desk with a green leather top, the two elegant and ordinary dark wooden chairs, the burgundy velvet curtains, the shelves full of books of varying sizes, the paperwork not yet ordered on his desk... it looked like the office of a rather chic technocrat from the Ministry, not that of the future master of the Wizarding part of the United Kingdom. There was no one else in the room but them, and no one knew she was there. A first since her return from Azkaban, and a rare honour. She prostrated herself at her Lord's feet, casual setting be damned.

"Rise and take a seat, Bellatrix." He gestured toward the chairs. "We are overdue to discuss what happened at the Ministry."

His perfectly even tone worried her a little, as did his physical distance. He was to her left, half seated on the window sill, face in shadow against the light from outside. His posture betrayed nothing of his intent. She adopted her most neutral face as she took place on the smallest seat.

"You were the only one among my followers who proved useful that day. Lucius and the others deserve Azkaban. But you…" he looked toward her, but his expression remained unreadable. "You were the only one with two Galleons worth of wisdom."

His furious tone made her shudder. There was not much left of their forces since the debacle at the Ministry. He had already punished Yaxley and Goyle for their failure. How might he reward her success? Pain inflicted by him would be a gift, no matter his intent.

"Luring your cousin into the veil of death, and threatening Potter's dear little barking godfather  
in exchange for the prophecy. A brilliant idea, beautifully executed." Could she see him smiling slightly as he paused, expecting a response, or was it only her wishful thinking at work?

"Thank you, Master." She bowed her head demurely. "My only regret is that he managed to free himself from my Impediment jinx before I could rid us of him once and for all."

"We will have time soon enough to take care of him. For now we must rebuild my forces." He rose and circled her, standing behind her and placing his hand on her shoulder as he spoke again. "How are your lessons with the young Malfoy progressing?"

"Not as well since his father was captured. I am more patient with him than I would be with a regular recruit, at least for now. Under my tutelage, he has discovered a passion for knives. Hogwarts will not be where they teach him how to throw a dagger." She allowed herself a smirk, imagining the chaos the boy might bring in the approaching school year. "What better quality time between an aunt and her nephew than some Dark Arts teaching, wouldn't you agree, my Lord"?

"Excellent." He moved to stand in front of her, drawing her gaze up his lithe form to meet his red eyes. "Now let us discuss you, Bellatrix Black Lestrange." His voice lowered to a deep hiss as he spoke her name.

Bellatrix fought to keep her breath steady under the weight of his gaze. He dismissed everything that seated on his desk before.  
She tensed in anticipation of his judgement.

"You deserve a reward, my best and most loyal servant." He smiled down at her. "What boon would you ask of me?"

Bellatrix, overwhelmed at her Master's generosity, fell forward from the chair onto her knees, head bowed. "Master, I am sorry, but I cannot possibly accept! You know that I am entirely devoted to you, all I need is to know that my actions are advancing your progress towards power, and…"

"Oh, Bella, my pet." His voice was fond as he circled her again.

She blushed under the full force of his attention, fighting not to squirm and betray her enjoyment of the moment.

"I knew that you would reject such an offer. That is what I value so much about you: your complete selfnessness, your absolute willingness to sacrifice in pursuit of my ends. I could ask for no better servant." He stood behind her kneeling form as his voice grew harsh. "And yet, you cannot lay aside that selflessness to articulate what you desire." Her breath hitched.

"What do you want, Bella?"

She was lost for words. She knew very well what she was eager to ask him, but it was indecent. Such disrespect would immediately make him lose any esteem he had for her.

"Master, I... I am very flattered, I... if... I don't want to abuse your kindness." She straightened slightly. "May I consider this for a day or two before I give you my answer?"

"If that entertains you." He approached the desk, dismissed his chair with a wave of his hand, and leaned forward, hands firm on the desk's leather top. He looked at her with a kind of mocking smile, a touch acerbic, but without the usual malice.

"So Bella, satisfy my curiosity. Why would you need time when I could offer you anything you want, anything you might imagine? Apart from immortality, whose secret I will always jealously guard, I put before you all the riches, the glories of the world. Is there no desire that springs to the forefront of your mind?"

"I do not want for anything, Master. My family is far from being in need, my health is still recovering from Azkaban, but I believe we cannot do more than what has already been done. As long as I am at your side, as long as my family is well and I remain in your good graces, I am a happy woman." She kept her head bowed, trying not to sag as she denied herself.

"Bella, come here."

She rose, walking around the desk to stand before him. Now she would be punished, as she had expected earlier.

He stepped forward, far closer than she had seen him be with any of his other followers. "Bella, look me in the eye." When she did not immediately comply, he grabbed her chin gently but firmly, raising her eyes to meet his.

"Never lie to me, you know better than that. I taught you occlumency myself, I know how you have structured your defenses. Do not make me break those walls that we worked so hard to build together."

"Master, I... how can I tell you this without you thinking less of me..."

"This is your last opportunity, pet." His voice was surprisingly gentle, for all the threat his words carried.

Bella could not hold his gaze, casting her eyes down. "I always tried to be discreet in my fondness for you, my Lord."

Fondness. Almost a dirty word in this movement, this manor, this office. One of his fingers remained below her chin.

"I remember the time before you fell. When I was just out of school, and you took me under your wing. I was so happy to be in your service, to learn so much from you - I still am, to this day. In those days, you did not hesitate to stand behind me to take my hand and direct my gestures. I was yours, and impatient to become your weapon."

"We would go out for days, in the woods, or on an island. You taught me to hunt, to bewitch the stones, to make graveyards talk. Once, we went to the Highlands for two weeks in a row, remember?" He nodded slightly, raising her eyes to his again. She breathed deep. "Before we went to our respective tents, I remember that once or twice during our travels we discussed the past, the future, your great plans for our world, in front of a wood fire. I was frozen despite my spells, and I listened to you with enthusiasm, close by your side."

She sighed, and shook her head with her eyes closed. He released his hold on her.

"Unfortunately, I grew up some more and you saw me as a woman." she hissed bitterly. "Our excursions were reduced to almost naught, one afternoon here, one there, with the spectre of invitations to social dinners and mindless dances hanging above our heads. No more discussions of how we would put the world to rights. Suddenly, we both remembered I had a husband, after all, despite him having eyes only for handsome boys. Your explanations about the right wand moves became distant, cold. No more comments on how my splendid health was so pleasant to see. Sometimes I wish I had never spent so much time with you, because I had developed an innocent, foolish tenderness toward you, and I never realized how serious it was until the day I became "Bellatrix" to you again."

Her remained silent for a few moments as Bellatrix's heart pounded.

"Did I not call you Bella in our last battle?" he asked softly, more gentle than accusatory.

"Yes, my Lord, you did."

"I wish to hear you speak your desires aloud.

"Master…"

"Say it." His eyes burned as he held her gaze.

"I wish I were your mistress." The admission emerged as a whisper, her voice hushed by fear. It was a trap. He was going to laugh in her face, tell her she was pre...

"How presumptuous of you."

Her heart froze. Her impudence was not going to go unpunished.

"As with any intimate arrangement, we should give ourselves time to explore before naming it."

"Master?"

He tangled one of his hands in Bella's hair, pulling her head back by her curls. The other moved to caress her jaw, her throat with his fingertips, pressing gently when he reached her windpipe.

She gasped as she felt her blood rising to her head, and pooling between her legs.

She relaxed into his hold, in awe that her desire was being fulfilled. "Master, I... please take me."

His smile was hungry as his hand tightened in her hair."

"As you wish, my pet."

He used his grip on her hair to lead her around to the front of the desk, smiling as she hissed when her hair was pulled, dismissing her chair before pushing her down to the desk's surface, his arms capturing her breasts. He then released her and pulled her hands behind her back and held them there with one hand as the other explored beneath her petticoats. He pulled the heavy layers of fabric up to expose her ass, caressing the flesh as it was revealed.

"Where to begin... you want me to take you, my Bella? How? A world of possibilities opens before us." She whimpered as he scratched nails down the back of her thigh.

"What's that old saying?" he mused,"Oh yes, 'It's all fun and games, until somebody gets hurt.'"His nails dug into her skin as amusement entered his voice. "I've always thought that was a rather limited way to see the world."

He tapped Bella's wrists three times with a finger, summoning ties to hold her bound in place.

One hand rested on her left buttock, his thumb caressing the flesh. The other stroked her from the back of the knee to her groin, and ghosting over her mound. Up and down, he took his time, pressing in places, beginning a move, stopping it, playing, pinching and scratching as he went.

She moaned. She was too hot, but would feel too exposed if she made her clothes disappear.

Except for one item, which suddenly suffocated her.

"My lord, please!" she gasped.

"Yes, Bella?"

"I, your fingers, I..." she struggled to ask for what she desperately needed, deprived for so long and so overwhelmed by his touch.

"My fingers? What about them? I can't read your mind, pet." He laughed softly at his own joke.

"Your fingers, come on, you understand!" She moaned as he pinched her inner thigh, but then steeled her resolve. "Shag me, goddamn it!"

"Perhaps a different tone," he chided.

"Please? Please, please, fuck me, Master?"

"Such impatience, surely I taught you better than that. I think such cheek deserves a little punishment, wouldn't you agree?"

The hand that had started to caress her through her panties stopped. Bella screamed in frustration. He resettled her skirt so that it lay over her arms and pulled her underwear down to her knees. A long, breathless moment stretched out before his hand came down on her ass, spanking her.

"Count."

"One; two; three... ah, you're hurting me!"

"And yet you are soaked. You truly are incapable of refusing me anything, aren't you, pretty?"

"Hardly, Master." if he had been looking for a delicate, modest dove he would have looked elsewhere.  
A satisfied grin spread across his face as he adopted a more authoritative tone: "Continue your count, or there will be consequences."  
She remained quiet, panting.

He struck her again and she struggled to push the numbers from her throat. "Sev-" he hit her again before she could complete the word and she lost what the next number was meant to be.

She sagged, defeated as he paused. "Master, I wish I could follow your instructions, but alas!…" She gasped as he entirely broke contact with her, dissatisfied with her performance.  
A few very long seconds passed.  
"How do you propose that we continue then, my Bella?" his voice both smooth and vaguely threatening. He was massaging her thighs firmly, with a facade of absentmindedness, and she was not relaxed at all.

"I trust you to measure what punishment I'm due, my Lord." She bowed her head in shame.

We walked around her side and buried his hand in her hair, pulling her head up cruelly to meet his hard gaze. He whispered very close to her ear, his voice filled with both lust and authority.

"Good answer, Miss Black. The best pets trust that their master knows best." He dropped her hair and patted her cheek before walking behind her again.

This time when he struck her, she could tell he was no longer sparing her, his hand biting her flesh. Bella had lost her words entirely, whining and shrieking like an animal. She was in genuine pain now, and cherished that pain. Her head spun, vision clouded by tears and throat raw from crying out. It was perfect. She moaned, cried softly - and shuddered with impatience. Her Lord was still a man, and men always succumbed to their desires eventually. Or his arm would tire.

"Even when I make you suffer, you do not refuse me. Will you still desire more of this later, my pretty little cunt? Will wear my marks proudly tomorrow?"

She nodded firmly.

"Perhaps you enjoy this a little too much, my Bella." She could hear the smirk in his voice. "Perhaps it would be a greater torture to leave you without."

"You'll not give this up now that you have me," she panted, willing to risk a bit of cheek. "Your voice betrays you... all hoarse and shaky."

"We'll see who gets a hoarse voice in the morning!"

The hand holding her skirts up released the fabric as he leaned against her cheeks, before bringing his pelvis closer to her. The ties on her wrists broke. She put her head between her arms. He plunged into her, and hit her core almost immediately. His thighs slammed against Bella's buttocks rhythmically as he bent down and put his hand back in Bella's hair, now an untangle-able clump.

"Ah… yes, so much... mmhh... still a little bit more..." he whispered to himself. He rocked into her in a slow back and forth, taking his time, mumbling, almost unintelligible -"so sweet... ah! ah! ah... like that, that's how I like to take you. I waited so long... finally... a cunt just as I like them... you are mine, yes, mine."

After a while he grew bored of this slow place, and started slamming harder and harder into her.

"Ouch!" she shouted.

He subtly slowed his rhythm and his thumb moved down to caress, then massage her clit. Like when she was masturbating, except infinitely better. What was left of the pain no longer mattered.

"Ah! yes! yes! fuck me!"

"I got my money's worth," she sighed before sinking into a bright, white delight, where the only thing that mattered was her master's cock and its brutal back and forth.

When she woke he was holding her in his arms, sitting on the edge of his desk. He was scratching her scalp very intently and playing with her curls.

"Stop doing that to my hair..." she growled. "It'll look like a spider web for days on end!...

"I hope that between this and the difficulty you will have sitting, you will remember this evening," he chuckled, while continuing to massage the back of her head.

"As you will it, Master," she demurred with a put-upon pout.

She let him continue, still blissful. Before she went back to sleep, she found the strength to whisper, laughing, in his ear.

"Remember that the best orgasm is anal, in men... He who is tied up last laughs best, hmm?"

She kissed him before he could protest.


End file.
